My Love is Only for You
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Sequal to The Birth of Love. Now Inuyasha and Kagome, along with Miroku and Sango are married, but their marriage might not be as peaceful as they'd hope.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I felt bad about not explaining much about what happened to Sesshomaru at the end of The Birth of Love, so I descided to go ahead and write this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been several weeks since both of the couples weddings, and since that final meeting with Kikyo.  
  
Now, here it was before dawn, and Inuyasha was already awake. Something troubled him. It was as if every second, he was being watched by someone, but who? Whoever it was had been watching him, no, them, since their wedding night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
After Kagome had collapsed, he carried her in and carefully lay her on the furs, knowing she'd be out for a while, then he turned his attention back to the rotted body of the miko. He retrieved one of the larger furs from beneath Kagome and wrapped the body up, then carried it below to give the miko a proper burial.  
  
The whole time in progress, however, he felt as he was being watched. He had had this feeling before, but never so strongly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now, here he was, sitting beside the sleeping Kagome, and all sorts of thoughts clouding his mind.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's bothering you?" Kagome yawned out as she stretched her arm around her hanyou mate.  
  
"Nnani? Oi, Kagome..." He said as he covered her hand with his. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?" she asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Our wedding night." he said as he stared at his wife who was now looking up at him.  
  
"Oh." she mouthed.  
  
"That night...I started feeling like something or someone was watching me. I don't like that feeling..."  
  
"Kind of like bad luck is looming over you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Hai, I know the feeling well." she said. "Off and on throughout my life, I've had that same feeling. Sometimes, it was stronger than others, but on our wedding night-well, that's when it was the strongest."  
  
"Why didn't you mention this before?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because, I didn't think it was of much importance. Besides, I believe it's just our parents watching over us."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Inuyasha, any time a parent dies with a young child, their spirit will linger around the child to make sure the child grows up happily and is taken care of....or atleast that's what I think."  
  
"Hmm...Hai, I think so too."  
  
"Well, I better get washed up. We're supposed to meet Miroku and Sango today."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as his wife walked to the water basin.  
  
'My parents are watching me....is that really where I'm getting this feeling from? Well, Naraku is dead, now so is Kikyo, and whoever is watching is eitehr watching from a great distance, or doesn't have a scent...'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Get ready." she said as she splashed a little water on him.   
  
He shook it off and started running towards her. "So you want to fight, do ya?" he asked as he tried to grab Kagome who was giggling insanely.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"There goes my son..." a man said while standing by a young looking woman.  
  
"Our son." the woman corrected as she grabbed the man's hand in hers.  
  
"Our son."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I can't promise how often I can update because I'll be going to work, working on my other stories, and on the doushinji which will take aloto f my time, but I'll try to update atleast every couple of weeks...or every week.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Lunch and a Few Insults

My Love is Only for You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
10/4/03  
  
Email: JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it's short, but hey, atleast I posted. lol.   
  
You know, some people have rather mean and critisizing reviewers, but my reviewers are those who critizise politely, and understand when I do not post like other authors do.  
  
See, if I were to post a chapter every day, I'd have nothing left to write about, and not only that, I more than likely wouldn't have my heart into it either.  
  
WhisperingMoon, for instance, is a much better author than I am, and yet, she gets the more critisizing reviewers, and she, above all, should have the most understanding coming from her reviewers, as good as she has been with such a wonderful story!  
  
People, if you have yet to read her story, 'Human Compensation', it is a MUST-READ for Inuyasha fans. It's kind of like Wild Things!, a card captor Sakura fiction, but It's Inuyasha.   
  
It is a wonderful story, so why not read?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they were ready, Inuyasha held on tight to Kagome as he lept toward their old hut.  
  
"Ayyyaa!!!!!!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha lept from branch to branch. 'I'll NEVER be able to get used to this!'  
  
~~~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of 'flying' to Kagome, they landed where their home once was. Now, it was Miroku and Sango's.  
  
"Konichiwa!" Sango greeted Kagome happily as she walked up to where her friend was standing, and somewhat shaking.  
  
"Konichiwa." Kagome smiled her usual smile. "So, what's new?"   
  
Sango blushed. "Oh, nothing much."  
  
"Except that..." Miroku was cut off by a sharp jab into his stomach.  
  
"Except what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Feh.." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air just to verify that what he smelt was correct.  
  
"Sango, you okay?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ano..why not come have some lunch with us." Miroku suggested.  
  
"We need to go into town to get some things."  
  
"Ah..." Miroku replied.  
  
"Inuyasha, couldn't we stay, then go get the things?" Kagome looked at her mate pleadingly.  
  
"Feh.. Fine. Demo then we need to go."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Kagome and Sango sat down inside at the little wooden table and sipped on some tea as their lunch was prepared.  
  
"So, how do you like being Miroku's wife?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same about being Inuyasha's mate." Sango laughed. "It's great.." she said with a slight blush, which Kagome easily caught and looked at her friend with a curious expression on her face. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Kagome gasped. "So soon?" Sango nodded. "That's great!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"You don't think it's 'too' soon?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and hugged her friend. "I'm very happy for you." She smiled.  
  
"Lunch is ready." came Miroku's voice as he entered the hut with a tray of roasted wild bird, and vegetables.  
  
"Looks delicous." the girls said.  
  
"It better be." commented Inuyasha as Kagome sent a glare his way.  
  
"I hope it is." Miroku said as he sat the tray on the table.  
  
"Sango was the first to go for some. "This is delicous."  
  
"It sure is." Kagome agreed.  
  
"If only Kagome could cook this go-OW! What was that for?" Inuyasha asked as he received yet another glare from Kagome.  
  
She said nothing, rather just continued with her meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, it's short and boring, but I tried to throw some humor with it.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be up now...I'll update when I can. 


	3. A OnceYoukai Human, and a Kidnapped Love

My Love is Only for You  
  
Chapter 3  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
10/4/03  
  
Email: JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
*Yawns* Ok, 18 hours of sleep is WAY more than I can handle...or that much laying down.....X_X   
  
So, I descided to work on this chapter....  
  
Enjoy! Oh, at the end, there's a top 10 must-read story list. They're all Inuyasha, and all great!  
  
P.s. :This may be another boring yet humorous chapter....X_X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they had eaten their delicious lunch, Inuyasha and Kagome headed into town, and had gotten the much-needed supplies, and were now on their way back to their home.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ano....why havent we....uh...'mated' yet?" she asked, now finding the large burlap sack in her arms quite interesting.  
  
This question nearly made Inuyasha come to a halt, and made quite a deep blush appear on his face. Once he regained his composure, he looked into Kagome's eyes, and as sincerely as he could, replied.   
  
"Ano, Kagome, we'll talk about this once we reach the cave."  
  
"Demo, Inuy-"  
  
"When we reach the cave." he repeated.  
  
Kagome let out a deep sigh as he once again started leaping through the air, only, this time, because her anger and curiousity, her mind was too clouded to realize how high they were.  
  
That's when Inuyasha heard a chuckle coming from his right. He quickly turned to see a human, with flat, normal black hair, a blue moon in his forehead, and looked suprisingly like Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome to her feet, and the bag still in her arms.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded to know, but rather more calmly than usual.  
  
"My dear brother, do you not recognize me?"  
  
"Sesshomaru!?"  
  
"THe one and the same." he said as Rin poked out from behind him.  
  
"Wh-what happened to you?"  
  
"The dead miko purified me when I told her I had no clue where you where."  
  
"Nnani?"  
  
"Inuyasha, use your mind, although sometimes I'm not sure if Kami thought you were even reliable to have any use for one."  
  
Inuyasha growled.   
  
"Calm down, brother. I did not come here to fight."  
  
"Then what did you come here for?!"  
  
"To talk."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he did all he could to prevent his mouth from gaping open. "To talk?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.   
  
"Feh...fine. Talk."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru had asked Kagoem to watch Rin while he and Inuyasha talked, however, she only agreed to do so if he promised he would not fight Inuyasha.  
  
"So, brother, you have yet to mate with your bride, yet you've already marked her yours?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"And you've had some trouble controling your demon blood when she is near?" He received another nod from Inuyasha.  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
"I don't want my demon blood to take control during that time. I want it to be me, and to be able to remember it."  
  
"I see." Sesshomaru said as he looked towards Rin and Kagome's laughter. "Just when do you think you will be able to do that?"  
  
"During the night of the new moon, of course." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Have you not considered that..on that night, she may descide she only wants your human side, or think what will happen when she sees your demon side the first time you join as hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with realization.   
  
"She may be terrified, that is, unless you plan on doing so only during the night of the new moon."  
  
Inuyasha quickly shook his head no.   
  
"Then, I shall have to teach you inner control."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When your demon side tries to come out, let your human side come to an agreement with it. Anotherwords, agree he can come out when something is wrong, but at special times, such as mating, let the hanyou or human be dominent."  
  
Inuyasha half-smiled, but they were drawn back to their surroundings when Inuyasha heard Kagome scream, and Rin shout for help.  
  
"Sesshy-sama! Sesshy-sama! They've taken Kagome-sama!" she cried as she ran up to Sesshomaru, who draped his arms over the worried girl.  
  
"She's fine, Rin. Inuyasha won't let anything happen to her." he said as he looked up just to see the red blur of Inuyasha's haori fly by."  
  
'For once, I'm proud to have that hanyou as my brother...'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ah, ok, so I got inspired....lol.   
  
I found a picture of a human Sesshy on Kazaa, and a youkai Kagome....weird, huh?  
  
The Sesshomaru one could've been doushinji, but the Kagome picture was from Inuyasha the 2nd Movie....  
  
If you want to see them, or one of Inuyasha and Kagome I believe everyone has been waiting for (except Inuyasha & Kikyo lovers, who have already seen simular in the series), would want to see, email me at JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Also, I got a very quick and big response from the last chapter. This one is still short, but I plan for it to equal to 12 equal-sized chapters in this story...a/w 25 short chapters like this...k?  
  
Tranador, Star Katt, ReinaQueen, Sakie, Greenmaster88, Anime Gurl16, Amethyst Hanyou. thank you for reviewing and I'm very happy you enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
tessie-fanfic : Thanks for the understanding. Some people do have major issues if a fav. story isn't updated often..X_X...but most of my reviewers do understand..  
  
Kiyoushi : Thanks for the confidence... and I will be updating Eien ni Ai next week too. I'm glad you like them. ^-^  
  
Riku the Evil : Yeah, I mess up Sesshy's name sometimes...and I call him Sesshy or Fluffy (or fluffikins) all the time because it's cute.. I'm glad you like the sequal, and when my chapters are short, that just means there's more on the way...^-^  
  
Biganimefan1 : They're Inuyasha's parents.  
  
Senshichan14 : Well, it's hard to explain why I put his parents (or 'how' I put them in this one), just look back on the last few chapters of The Birth of Love, where Kagome has the dream of her parents..  
  
d.g. and crew : Just be thankful she hasn't seen 'The Ring'....creepy..X_X I'm glad you liked the first chapter.  
  
NickDWolfwood2 : Yep...that's how I try to make my stories -Unique ^-^ Glad you like it!  
  
Ashley : Thanks. I don't think I've had my stories called amazing before, atleast not this one..^-^' *has a short-term memory* Anyways, thank you for the compliment and I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Chapter 2 reviews:   
  
d.g. and crew : You seem to always be one of the first ones to review...lol. I'm glad you liked it, even though I thought it was boring...  
  
Biganimefan1, Anime Gurl16, moonsilversweet, Star Katt, samara : Glad you liked the second chapter and thought it was funny ...^-^  
  
Keala-chic : of course I plan to boost the action...otherwise, it would be all mushy and no action..*gags* I couldn't do that, although I love romance, I do also love fights...^-^ (even though I don't use them much)  
  
Heather : Let me know when your Inuyasha story is posted ^-^  
  
Senshichan14 : Shippo will be in this, but you don't want him hanging around two couples who enjoy their private time, athough it could be humorous...^-~ Anyways, he'll be in here...since he's an orphan he lives with Sango's family...like an adopted child, he just comes in later.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy : No, Inuyasha doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut...I saw the second movie (I think..either that or the first), and Kagome made a special lunch for everyone..She was curious to know how Inuyasha liked it (it was more so for him than anyone), and of course, he made Kagome upset by saying it wasn't as good as ramen, then pulled ramen out of her backpack as if he wanted that instead.... I can't remember the exact words because it was in Japanese with English sub...but it was hilarious..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Top Ten Must-Read Inuyasha fanfictions:  
  
(Yeah, yeah..I know I've said it before, but it's still my favorite)  
  
1. Human Compensation by WhisperingMoon  
  
2. Turn of Events by Bear5  
  
3. Apart of Me by Kiyoushi  
  
4. The Silent Voice by Night Youkai  
  
5. Lead the Way by Scorpiogal  
  
6. Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp by FranceGamble  
  
7. Moonlight Reflection by Videl  
  
8. The Beginning or the End? by The Diety of Fun Dinner  
  
9. Don't Leave My Side by animegurl  
  
10. Dorming with Inuyasha by 


	4. Japanese Index : Not a Chapter

Okay, here's the Japanese-English Index Page.  
  
If I use words in the story, they'll be listed here. Please do not review as this page will be updated quite often.  
  
Baka : Idiotic, foolish, stupid, crazy  
  
Inu : Dog  
  
Neko : Cat  
  
Kitsune : Fox or baby fox  
  
Miko : Priestess  
  
Houshi : Monk or Priest  
  
Ogenki desu ka? : How are you?  
  
Demo : but  
  
-jiji : Elderly man, grandfather  
  
-baba : Elderly woman, grandmother  
  
-sama : added to an older person's name as a sign of respect.  
  
-chan : same as -sama, but for a younger person  
  
-Sempai : classmate  
  
-sensei : teacher  
  
Kuso : Crap  
  
Kusojiji : Old fart, male  
  
Kusobaba : Old fart, female (Inuyasha would love these!)  
  
Shamatta! : Dang it!  
  
Hiamatta! : Get the heck out of here!  
  
Chibi : short  
  
Eien ni Koi/Eien ni Ai : Love for eternity  
  
Tori : bird  
  
Bara : rose  
  
Nobara : wild rose  
  
Hime : princess  
  
Aka : bloody  
  
Amai : sweet  
  
Tenshi, Enzunu, Enjuru : angel  
  
Hai : Yes  
  
Iie : I think this means no....  
  
Hiren : sad love  
  
Ichi, ikko, bou, hitotsu, wan, issun : one  
  
Kensou : forbidding look ( I may use this instead of Kagome's glares..)  
  
Osanagokoro : the heart of a child  
  
Chiki : Childishness (one word, Inuyasha)  
  
Kora, Jidou, Kodomatachi : children  
  
Onegai : please  
  
Arigatou : Thank you  
  
Gomen : Sorry  
  
Gomen ne, Gomen nasai : very sorry  
  
Domo arigatou : Thank you very much  
  
Ja, Ja ne! : See ya!  
  
Sayonara : bye  
  
Konichiwa : hello, good evening  
  
Matane : See you later (more formal)  
  
Ja matane : same, just for an even closer person  
  
Ushi : cow  
  
minna-san : everyone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you would like to correct/critisize me, go ahead and email me at JMoonMars@aol.com. Or if you just have questions or suggestions....whatever..  
  
^-^ Ja ne minna-san! (everyone!) 


	5. The Dusty Truth

My Love is Only for You  
  
Chapter 4  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
Email : JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Date 10/5/03  
  
Ok, I have a new inspiration. My mother had purchased a large box of books for my usage, and one of them happened to be a small book entitled 'Aesop's Fables'.   
  
Now, if you don't know what a fable is, a fable is a story from a certain time period with a moral thought to be true during that time, but even our generation can look back at these and learn from the true morals.  
  
The fable I'll be using in the next few chapters is from 'The Fox and the Crow'.  
  
This fable will not only be short-lived in this chapter, but for the next few. Also, Miroku and Shippo will be active in this chapter, and Sango will attempt to be.  
  
Summary of the Fox and the Crow :   
  
Oneday a fox came apon a crow rested high on a branch. She held in her beak a piece of cheese. The fox lusted for that piece of cheese and set his mind to work on how to obtain it. Finally, he stood below the branch and said, "What a beautiful bird I see! Your feathers are the most beautiful of any! You should rightfully have the name of 'Queen of Birds'." the fox said as false sincerity rang through those words.   
  
The crow was quite flattered by the fox, so she descided to give him praise by her voice. She let out a caw, and the cheese fell from her beak to the ground beneath. The fox then quickly snatched the cheese, but before he fled with his prize, he turned to the crow once more and said, "My dear crow, you have a voice, I see, but is wits you lack." And with that, he ran off with the cheese.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha quickly lept towards Kagome's scent, greatly noticing every change that was made to it.  
  
'Hang on Kagome, I'm coming.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly midnight, and Sesshomaru had just arrived where his hanyou brother once lived.   
  
"Monk!" he called hurriedly and out of breath. "The hanyou's mate is in danger!"  
  
With those last few words, Miroku rushed out of the hut with Sango trailing close behind.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked looking puzzledly at the man.  
  
"Kagome's in danger?!"   
  
"Hai. No time for formal introductions, we must hurry." Sesshomaru said as he took off in the direction which he came, quickly followed by Miroku and Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kagome's scent became stronger, he also noticed fear and anger strongly intertwined. Then he smelt it-Koga.  
  
"Dang it! That wolf is always doing kuso such as this!" he said as he overlooked a village carved out of the mountain side and the hills. He quickly raced down towards 'his' Kagome, 'his' mate, 'his' love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let go of me!" Kagome cried as she glared at her capturer.  
  
"No." he said calmly.  
  
"Koga, let go of me or my mat-"  
  
"You're my woman, not that stupid half-breed's! Don't you dare ever utter those words again!" he said as he lifted her chin and held it firmly so she could only look at him.  
  
"Koga," Kagome sighed. Her voice was trembling from fear, he could tell, but she wasn't about to let it get the best of her. "Inuyasha and I are married. And a part of our vow to each other is to love even unto death, and there's nothing you can do about it. I'll love him, no matter what. I do care about you, but I don't love you."  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped. "That hanyou's brain-washed you so you don't know how you feel! You're in no state to make such vain remarks!"  
  
"Koga, listen! If I 'did' love you, I would be with you, not Inuyasha. Demo, I 'do' love Inuyasha, so I can't and 'never' will want to be with 'you'!"  
  
Koga ran up to her where she was tied to, and slammed his fists against the cave walls, causing the ceiling to chip and bits of rubble to fall over them, causing her to cough. "Listen Kagome, I don't want to have to hurt you, demo, if you don't shut up about that hanyou I will have no other choice." he said in a deadly calm.  
  
"Fine then! Just kill me! Atleast then I won't have to be with a flea-ball like you!"  
  
Koga let out a deep growl of fustration and slammed his fist once again where Kagome was, this time only inches above her head. Then he quickly stomped out of the cave as Kagome coughed, frantically trying to avoid more of the falling dust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Koga-sama, what are your orders?"  
  
Koga sniffed the air. 'He's coming quickly...and so are that houshi and exterminator. "Kill the companions, leave that hanyou for me."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~~~~*~~~~~  
  
For all those who want to see the human Sesshomaru, or the scene of Inu and Kagome, email me.   
  
The youkai Kagome I have to re-locate because someone deleted my Inuyasha folder...*growls*  
  
There went all 503 Inuyasha images...*long sigh*  
  
Anyways, personal responses:  
  
To everyone : Thanks for the great reviews. This may end up doing better than the original story line....X_X  
  
Biganimefan1 : I found a Dutch auction on ebay where the person had 900 copies for sale at his store in Hong Kong....I won..^-^  
  
Eventually, I'll get a download section going on FDR, and You'll be able to download about a 3-minute clip..I just have to talk my friend into helping.  
  
You can also download it off of Kazaa.  
  
Senshichan14 : I know what you mean...I have penpals in Japan, I love the culture, language, and music, I love Japanese food (I even have my own bento 'lunch' box and rice ball maker), and I have the outer shell of a Kimono and the obi pillow...along with much much room decor such as vases, lamps, decorative dishes, jewelr boxes, wall scrolls, posters, and pictures...ah yes, and let's not forget that I nearly refuse to buy an anime dvd in English....   
  
Anyways, the dream sequence was in Chapter 44, and the Chapter was entitled 'Dream Sequence'.  
  
Here's the url. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1279461&chapter=44  
  
ReinaQueen : You're right-never dis any woman's cooking that she puts her heart into.....even if it does taste like kuso....*coughs*'likesomeofmymom'schicken'*cough*  
  
Riku the Evil : *pokes dead body and calls Kagome to help, then body pops back to life*  
  
kiyoushi : I have never heard Sesshy described like that...*raises eyebrow*   
  
Tranador : Glad those words helped. If you need help with Japanese diction, go to about.com and type in 'Japanese language' or 'Japanese dictionary'. Or go to Freedict.com.  
  
Ja ne minna-san!! 


	6. Childish Games and a Beautiful Truth

My Love is Only for You  
  
Chapter 5  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
Email : JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Date 10/6/03  
  
Author's Note : Wow...I got home from work and I had 20 emails to read and every one was a reveiw!   
  
Sheesh! Well, atleast it's not as bad as some chapters of The Birth of Love....there were some where I thought if I heard 'You've got mail' one more time, I was going to scream.  
  
Ah yes, here are two tidbits of information : If you email me, do not just say 'hey' or not type a subject. Use words to get my attention, like 'Fanfictions' or 'Inuyasha', or the name of my fanfiction. If it says hey, hi, or no subject, it'll be deleted because I don't need a virus going through my hard drive...  
  
And yes, my name is Melissa Byrd, but if you write an email, you don't have to use my full name. In fact, you can use my first, or one of it's many shorts : Meli, Missy, Mel (not pref.) or, since my name has -lisa in it, Lisa...whatever works....  
  
*Grins evilly* I LOVE having my dvd player in the living room....when my parents are outside, or getting ready to leave (as in this situation), I can BLAST my Jpop music (in this case, V6 from Inuyasha : I want to change the world) and they can't do anything!!! LOL.....Yeah, I'm evil......*grins*  
  
It's just hilarous because THEY don't like it....mwahahahahahahahahahaha...*cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome struggled against her bonds, but to no effect. 'Inuyasha, onegai, hurry....!'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha lept atop one of the caves, sniffed the air, and lept to the next, as Kagome's scent became stronger, and the fear was truely evident.  
  
"So Inuyasha," came a voice from behind, "Finally found out she was gone?" Koga smirked as Inuyasha whipped around.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Watch it, dog turd. Remember, 'I' have Kagome now."  
  
"Shamatta tamae!" Inuyasha said as he lunged at Koga, which Koga easily avoided his clumsy lunge.  
  
Koga let out a small laugh as Inuyasha stumbled.  
  
"She's MINE, not yours, and she 'NEVER' will be!'  
  
"Oh how wrong you are mutt..." Koga laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jakken, lead the way to the wolf den." Sesshomaru ordered as he met up with his minion.  
  
"D-do you really want to-"  
  
"Do you question me, Jakken?"  
  
"No Syre! Of course not!"  
  
"Then lead the way."   
  
'Wow...even as a human, people and demons alike still fear him.' thought Sango.  
  
"Come on Sango," Miroku said as he grasped Sango's hand and quickly followed after Sesshomaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Drink." one of Koga's men ordered her to drink what appeared to be regular water, but something just wasn't right about it.  
  
'Hmm....they're treating me like a child....they want a child, they'll get a child....' "Iie." She said as she turned her head away from the bowl of liquid.  
  
"Koga has ordered me to give you water. He's not usually this nice to any captives, so you should be grateful, wench and drink!" the man said.  
  
Kagome was about to refuse when Koga appeared.  
  
"Did she drink?" he asked.  
  
"She refuses, sir."  
  
"Let me handle it." Koga said as he took the bowl from the man and walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Come on, Kagome...." he said sincerely, " ...you must be thirsty."  
  
"Iie. I don't want something to drink, I want to be free of these freakin' bonds and I want INUYASHA!" she yelled the last part so she knew he would hear her.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, just drink the liquid." he said holding the bowl to her lips. "Onegai?"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
Koga let out a deep sigh. 'Who knew I could be so patient, or she so stubborn...she's been around that hanyou too long. Well, I'll take care of that.' he said, smiling inwardly. He then took Kagome's face in his fingers firmly, so she wasn't able to jerk away, and forced pressure just outside the corners of her mouth so that she had no choice but to open her mouth, then he poured the liquid in, or atleast as much as he could.  
  
Instead of seeing that she swallowed it, he figured she would on her own. Two words : Big Mistake.  
  
Kagome glared ice daggers at him, and then sprayed the water-like liquid back at him, which since he just happened to be on his knees to face her, he now wore a dripping-wet scowl on his face.  
  
"You little bi-"  
  
"Now, now Koga. You know better than speak that way to a woman." Inuyasha stated mockingly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted happily. 'Finally!'  
  
Koga stood straight and faced Inuyasha.  
  
"Leave now, and you won't come to any harm."  
  
"You've already hurt me." Inuyasha stated truthfully. "The second you took Kagome away....it was as a piece of me was missing as well."  
  
"Awe...how sentimental..." Koga said mockingly. "One thing about it, she loves you...maybe she'll show that love to me after you're dead!" Koga said as a blue wind formed around him and he raced towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, you people wanted more action. Will this be the final fight with Koga? Is Inuyasha ok? The choice is mine, but you'll see next time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIkki-inu-luva : Japanese Index: Thanks..I forgot that one...^-^   
  
samara (amber_2000@sailormoon.com) : I'll send it to you soon..I've been kinda busy, but anyone who sent an email or asked for those pictures, I'll send them.  
  
d.g. and crew : *nods slowly* I know Koga's dillusional....he's always like that....*sweatdrops* Kinda reminds me of Hojo....  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy : lol...  
  
angel-wings-131 : Well, she couldn't. It DOES hurt a male youkai, but not as bad as it does a human.... and the way he's carried her was over his shoulder, so she couldn't. And then she was all tied up...literally.  
  
lilemmy : That's how it is for me when I find really good stories. I was reading 'Wild Things!' last October, and I spent ONE WHOLE DAY reading it....I was addicted. I'm glad you like my stories that much though ^-^  
  
Riku the Evil : Well, see..there's no shikon, so she can't wish it, and besides...I have personally read about 13 stories where it happens, such as 'The Beginning or the End?'. I'm not saying it's not a good idea, or those stories aren't good, but see...the purpose of The Birth of Love was to be unique..and that's my goal for the sequal (a.k.a human sesshy), so I don't think I'll use that idea..although I do appreciate it! ^-^  
  
pheonixflames121 : Yeah, I do hate my images are gone...but I've started to rebuild....I have about 200 saved to a floppy disk, 83 in Kazaa, and about 30 some in My Picture folder.  
  
Anyways, I have to go finish downloading hillbilly music for my parents...X_X  
  
OH! IF you want me to add you to my IM list for aol, don't just message me...I get too many porn freaks messaging me so anyone who does, that I don't know, I click ignore....or I'll set it to block anyone not on the buddylist.  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. The Painful Truth

My Love is Only for You  
  
Chapter 6  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
Email : JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Date 10/8/03  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lol...I received quite a few interesting reviews.....some saying the chapter was too short, worth waiting for, or my favorite-that they'd never read my stories again if I let Koga win.... I'm not being sarcastic either. That was my favorite out of my reviews because I got a laugh out of it. Ok, I know I may like unique, but do you 'really' think I'd let that baka win? He may come out alive this time, but he won't win, and definately lose all together in the longrun....  
  
Thanks for making my day. ^-^ And, remember : I WILL NOT KILL OFF ANY MAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS...NOT EVEN FLUFFIKINS DEAREST...^-^' I may be weird, but not mean...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as Koga ran quickly towards him.  
  
The blue wind enveloped the two in it's speed, causing them to be unseen by Kagome.  
  
'Inuyasha, you better make it out of this-alive!' her mind screamed as she struggled with all her might to be free from her bonds.  
  
Koga flexed his claws. "She's 'my' woman" Koga said as he clawed Inuyasha, tearing through the red haori he always wore, and piercing his skin that was just above his heart.   
  
"You idiot!" Inuyasha fumed, ignoring the pain his chest was giving him, "She doesn't love you, and she's even said so!" he said, as he swung his claws at Koga.  
  
"She'll change her mind, once you're out of the day!" he said, aiming his fist towards Inuyasha, hitting him upside the head.  
  
"She'll NEVER love you!" Inuyasha shouted, growing angrier by the second, but his chest was becoming a problem. He was bleeding badly, and his heart was slowing. Finally, in mid-swing of the claw, he collapsed, and the blue wind that surrounded them vanished.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome screamed. Koga turned towards her, smirking widely. "Kagome, my love, don't worry about him. He won't stop you from showing your true feelings anymore." he said as he leaned in, and was going to kiss her, but she turned her head, causing him to miss and kiss her cheek. However, when that happened, she could see Inuyasha. His chest was still moving up and down, at a slow, even pace. 'He's unconscious...' she thought, then a smile began to play on her lips. 'Hmm....well, I can't get out of here unless I give Koga what he 'thinks' he wants..'  
  
"Kagome," Koga said as he turned her chin towards him, then leaned in once more.  
  
However, before he could kiss her, she made her move.  
  
"Koga, you're right.."  
  
"I-I am? About what?" he stuttered."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to one side and winked. "About my feelings."  
  
"Hhonto ne?! I knew it!" he said, as a wide smile appeared, bearing his fangs.  
  
"Koga, could you ....onegai...take these bonds of me, so I can show you just how much I 'love' you?" she asked in the sexiest voice she could do, without showing her anger towards him.  
  
By this time, Inuyasha was semi-conscious. He could hear every word, and couldn't believe it. 'Kagome...' he thought as he allowed a single tear to trickle down his cheek.  
  
Koga sliced the bonds of Kagome's wrists and ankles, allowing her mobility once more. 'Oh Kami my butt is sore....' she said as she slowly stood up on wobbly legs. Koga grasped her around her waist as she smirked. 'Perfect..' "Now where were we? Ah yes.." she said as he pulled her into a kiss. She slightly raised one leg, as if she were enjoying the moment, but then, she bit his lip and tongue when he licked her lips. Koga backed his head away.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked as he stared into her deep chocolate eyes.  
  
"What was what for?" she asked, playing innocent."  
  
"You bit me, that's what I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh, I thought maybe you'd enjoy it, like I think you'll enjoy 'THIS!'" she stated as she quickly rammed her positioned leg right where she knew it would hurt worst.  
  
Instead of tears, Inuyasha now wore a smirk and was holding back laughter as much as possible. "That's 'MY' Kagome." he snickered as she walked passed a now kneeling Koga, towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, one more thing..." Kagome said as she turned back to Koga. She kicked him in his tail, literally. However, this kick, in his paralyzed state, sent him gliding across the rough floor until he hit the chair where Kagome had been bound to. "That's for hurting my husband and mate!" she spat and spun on her heel.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked as she looked at the wound.   
  
"Hai...I heal quickly, remember?"  
  
She nodded and helped him up, and out of the cave entrance, leaving a very hurt (emotionally and physically), Koga.  
  
Koga's men who were guarding the entrance to the village stared at the two.  
  
Kagome just stared back.  
  
"You're leader says not to bother him, just send the medicine lady..."  
  
The man glared at Inuyasha and Kagome, and took off running towards a smaller home.  
  
"Maybe while she's helping him with his injuries, they could do some brain surgery...." Kagome said.  
  
"Surgery?"   
  
"I read it in one of Sango's books in her home. It's to remove or fix a nonfunctional or broken object."  
  
"Why does he need brain surgery?"  
  
"He's been using the one between his legs too much lately..." Kagome said, then turned to a pale Inuyasha and laughed.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to m-" he started to ask out the dreadful though his mind now held, but Kagome cut him off by a sweet kiss, which filled his senses with the scent of Sakura blossoms, causing him to quickly forget the question and return the kiss, embracing her lovingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
d.g. and crew : Hojo is not Koga's reincarnation..I just made that comment because they're both so persistant...  
  
But Hojo's ancestor does appear in the movie...actually, the second movie. His family's ancestors had stolen a feather shaw which had some powers to it, and he had to sacrifice it atop Mt. Fuji.... It's quite entertaining to watch because he walks up on Sango and Kagome bathing, but makes noise, Sango goes defensive, and here comes Miroku and Inuyasha who get all the blame. THe dude gets off free until he meets back up with the group, and Shippo finds out he was the peeping tom...and uses it to his advantage...lol.  
  
Star Katt : Koga didn't win....^_^  
  
angel-wings-131 : You're wish came true! lol. 


	8. Questions Answered

My Love is Only for You  
  
Chapter 7  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
Email : JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Date 10/11/03  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer : I'm sure you people get tired of seeing these, but I don't want to be sewed......I could only pay about $3.19 to them...  
  
I don't Own Inuyasha-I just own the story lines!  
  
Oi...I love Japanese sweets! My mother just took me to Toyo, a small Japanese store about 20minutes from my house...It was freaky because she sugested it....  
  
Anyways, it's not a bad deal...Take about $10.50 and it can buy you: 1 box of Chocolate pocky, 3 boxes of boton rice candy (one of my PERSONAL favorites), 1 can of Pocari Sweat (a Japanese sports soda, from the makers of one of Japan's famous ramune manufacturers..Senjaku.), 1 bag of mixed ramune candy (yummy!), 1 case of ichigo baby strawberry flavored chocolates. (Kinda like mint chocolate....there is chocolate in it, but you can't taste it), and they always give you something for free at this store. Sometimes it can be Mochi, a sweet cake made with red bean curd and chocolate, or sushi..Sometimes you may luck up and even get a bag of Harvest Cookies or Pea chips, or even rice crackers. Not a bad deal at all! The most outrageous thing they have there is their gum. A single pack of gum (around 9 sticks) is about $2.00...but it's worth it if you get something like the 'No Time' gum (it's like orbit, just works faster), or BlackBlack caffeine gum. Told you I'm obsessed with EVERYTHING Japanese, didn't I?  
  
*Grins* Enough of my babblings...here's what you really want...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Kagome and Inuyasha were just outside the wolf village, they were greeted by a terribly out of breath Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru, of course, just acted like he took a short walk, not showing any signs of breathlessness at all.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Sango said as Miroku stopped, probbing himself up on his knees as he regained his breath. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Hai.." Kagome smiled as her friend embraced her in a hug, and Kagome happily returned.  
  
"I see she is fine.." Sesshomaru stated as if he were talking about a horse-without a care, but deep down, Inuyasha knew that he did care-about alot more than what he admitted.  
  
"I'm just tired." Kagome said as she felt her eye lids grow heavier.  
  
"Come then, we'll get you back home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome yawned as she rested her head against Inuyasha's firm chest. "I'm so tired..." she nearly whispered.  
  
"Then get some sleep-there's nothing stopping you." he smiled as he looked down at her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked after a nother moment of silence.   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When you and Sesshomaru talked...did he tell you how he became human?"  
  
"Kikyo. She shot an arrow at him, nearly killing him."  
  
"How did he live then?"  
  
"To be tired, you sure are full of questions..." he snickered.   
  
"Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I still am not curious.."  
  
"Feh...Rin was around when that happened. Rin pulled the arrow out of Sesshomaru, and started to cry. evidently, some of the tears found their way to his wound, and instead of killing him, it allowed the purification to remove all traces of youkai blood within him."  
  
"Oh." she yawned.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Since you asked..." she said with a slight sound of hesitation, "Why...haven't we.....ano...'mated' yet, Inuyasha?"  
  
That was the question he most feared. "Ano..." he began to think of an explination as he took in a deep breath, but something caught his attention-the smell of tears. 'Oh for Kami's sake! She's crying! Now I've got to tell her the truth!' ".....Kagome, don't cry.."   
  
*Sniff* "Ggomen ne..."  
  
"Don't be sorry either...you have no reason, on the other hand-I do." he said as he looked at her. "The reason why we haven't mated yet was because .....I don't want my youkai side to take over. That is something I want to remember, and if my youkai blood takes over, I won't remember a thing..."  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs. "Oh...."   
  
"Demo, Sesshomaru gave me some advice (instead of trying to kill me for a change), and I'm going to take it."  
  
"Oh?" she asked, now looking more happy than before.   
  
Inuyasha nodded as he looked at Kagome, her eyes appearing to glow from the moonlight. 'SHe's so beautiful...'  
  
Kagome leaned into Inuyasha, giving him a sweet kiss, then returned to her position with her head lying on his chest, and she snuggled close. "Good night Inuyasha....I love you.."  
  
"I love you too..." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
'I know that now...I was scared you didn't, but now.....I know....You've always loved me, and once again you've shown me tonight.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Big yawn* I'm tired now....  
  
Anyways, did you see how the fable, 'The Fox and the Crow' came into play here?   
  
Recap: Koga has Kagome (The crow has the cheese in her beak), Inuyasha comes along and wants Kagome back (The fox sees the cheese, and works to gain it), He and Kagome work together until she is once again with Inuyasha (the fox tricks the crow by flattery, until she drops the cheese and the fox takes it quickly), Kagome then shows him the truth (the fox tells the crow that she needs to use her brain before she acts).  
  
Make sense? Hope so...I stink at explaining..  
  
Ok people, I know it's short, but it still fits with the story. This chapter was mainly to answer some questions. But remember-Koga isn't dead yet. He may return when people least expect it.  
  
Also, I SERIOUSLY have alot to do for the next few months-I have baby showers to go to, a festival, My grandmother's birthday (oct. 31st., shopping to do for Christmas, Five other birthdays this month, and four in November, three in December, five in January, two in march, and a wedding, the birth of a niece, and three birthdays in April. I have something nearly every week-so I really can't promise how prompt my updating will be.   
  
Just to make sure I don't get too far behind though, I'll get started on the next chapter.. I'll try to post it next week...  
  
Ah...I have descided that I'm going to run a mailing list with update info..I have too many people emailing me asking me to let them know when I update anyways, so this would make it easier.  
  
Just post your email in the review. If it not in the review, you will not be sent an update. Last time, with The Birth of Love, I went through every review I had and looked for everyone's email address so they would know...but I do not have the time nor patience for it again.  
  
du  
  
Personal Reviews:  
  
To everyone who reviewed, thank you, sincerely.  
  
angel-wings-131 : Glad you liked it.  
  
kiyoushi : *eyes grow large at sending all pictures* um....Kiyoushi, dear....are you mad?! It takes nearly 20minutes to send three images-imagine how long it would take for me to send ALL of my images...X_X'  
  
I plan on posting them on my website, then you can have them all, but here's some sites to try : Bestanime.com, Anipike.com, Inuyasha.nu, go-gaia.com, animenation.com, and inuyasha.org. Go-gaia and anipike are anime forums but they also have an archive page that links to many fansites filled with images.  
  
That's where I got all mine from except some I've gotten from Kazaa.  
  
Senshichan14 : I didn't kill him because I still need him-without him, there is really no action.  
  
Mr. Mean : I like weird sometimes, but it will all make sense eventually.  
  
tessie-fanfic : It's kind of in 'The Birth of Love'. It starts when they're young, and Koga sees Kagome for the first time. He's liked her ever since, and that's why he's after her.  
  
lilemmy : Pups? *grins* YOu'll have to wait and see...  
  
Heather : I'm sorry I haven't been able to email you yet. Been quite busy. I'll try to do so today.  
  
Star Katt : lol...*nods in agreement* Koga is ten times worse than Inuyasha....but they act more like brothers than he and Sesshomaru.  
  
Biganimefan1 : I bought them off of ebay. And it's the real thing-not some burnt copy...one even came with a beautiful post card of Inuyasha riding on the back of Kagome's bike, smiling his head off. ^_______^   
  
Ok....I'm going to go now....bye!  
  
*vanishes in a cloud of smoke and leaves her reviewers behind a box of pocky* 


End file.
